


5 Nights With Stardust and 1 Night With Stars

by alldairys



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chief Guide Center, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Modern Era, Parent Valjean, stardust diner setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldairys/pseuds/alldairys
Summary: The majority of the Les Amis de I'ABC work at the stardust diner in New York City, where they serve others and sing songs at the request of guests and according to the setlist. As Combeferre drags Enjolras out to the diner so he can socialize more with the gang, he finds himself becoming increasingly friendly with a certain painter who's nametag reads "R".(Disclaimer: Everyone is already friends, this summary just sucks I'm sorry)





	5 Nights With Stardust and 1 Night With Stars

"Remind me why we're here again?" Enjolras scowled whilst stabbing his fork into his dinner. After suffering through what felt like an eternity at his job, Enjolras just wanted to go home, work until he passed out at 2am, wake up and panic at 5am, before starting the process all over again. What occurred instead was Combeferre  ~~asking~~ (more like forcing) Enjolras to come with him to visit their friends (and Combeferre's boyfriend) at work. What a traitor.

"It's good for you to be social. Besides," Combeferre shrugged while eating, cool as ever, "Courf is MC-ing tonight and he made a set list that involves all of our friends." 

"Oh so that's why you want me, I see. So you wouldn't be alone eh?" Enjolras grinned crookedly. 

"For God's sake Enj, you're not the only one coming. I've invited Joly, Bossuet, and Feuilly to come along too."

Enjolras physically groaned. 

As if on cue, the three men loudly came into the diner. Thankfully there is no one performing at the moment because Bossuet (God bless him) trips over his own feet, tries to pick himself up but grabs a tray that Marius is bringing to a customer at table 19 causing all the contents, Marius, and himself to fall to the ground with a rather loud crash. This in itself caused the occupants of the diner to fall deadly silent. Luckily, the tension is broken when Courfeyrac mutters, "clean up on aisle 5" into the mic sending everyone into laughter and the bustling noise to continue. 

About ten minutes later, a paranoid Joly, a soaking wet Bossuet, and one overworked highly amused Feuilly sat down at the booth. Enjolras allowed Bossuet to have the window seat with Feuilly in between himself and the sopping wet mess. The aisle seat isn't Enjolras' favorite spot but he doesn't want to complain unless risking the wrath of Combeferre was a reasonable option. Which it wasn't. 

* * *

"Hey Courf, I've got this next one," Grantaire said. Courf saluted laughing and nodding. 

"Just so you're aware, you've got Enj's table, and the next song is a love duet with his sister," Courf said promptly, not in the microphone this time (he would never make that mistake again). 

"You little shit Courf," Grantaire sighed, "What song is it?" 

"As Long as You're Mine, from Wicked," Courfeyrac responded sheepishly grinning.

"I'm gonna kill you someday you know that?" Grantaire grinned back at him.  _Dammit Courf,_ Grantaire thought to himself,  _always giving me the sad or unrequited love songs. I mean that's what you get when you confide in him about your hopeless crush on the beautiful blonde with blue eyes and curly hair._

"Hey 'Taire," Courf interjected. 

"Yeah?" 

"You're up." 

* * *

The music began and Enjolras wasn't paying much attention. That is until his sister started singing. Cosette, his twin sister was the most talented person he knew. And who was with her? None other than Grantaire. Or was it Marius? Whoever it was wasn't doing much singing yet. Enjolras went back to his salad rolling his eyes at the love ballad. Until, the second verse when the singer was distinctly male and actually very close. Enjolras looked up just as Grantaire cupped his face with one hand and sang: 

" _Maybe I'm brainless,_

_maybe I'm wise._

_But you've got me seeing, through different eyes."_

Grantaire turned away on 'but you've got me seeing' and the other four amis looked slackjawed at a very pink Enjolras. Hopefully, his trauma of being seduced by his friend/(very) secret crush would soon be over. But alas it was not to be as Grantaire turned around again and stroked Enjolras' face now singing: 

_"Somehow I've fallen, under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling,_

_it's up that I fell."_

And just like that Grantaire was gone and Cosette and he were singing together. Combeferre, Joly, Bossuet, and Feuilly had stopped laughing long enough to take a glance at Enjolras who was mentally not present. 

"What the hell just happened," Enjolras said somewhat numbly. 

"If it makes you feel any better," Joly offered up, "I got it on video." 

Enjolras groaned and the table dissolved into a chorus of laughter. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this diner is real and in NYC. Also, there will be occasional Gavroche cameos. I'm also thinking of making it Ep/Marius/Cosette. So let me know what you think so far and if I should adjust that tag!


End file.
